The present invention generally relates to seat belts and seat belt systems and more particularly to a single loop, single buckle, four-point shoulder and lap belt system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an easy to use four-point seat belt system.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a seat belt system for securing a seated occupant to a seat, the system comprising: a single continuous length of seat belt webbing, the seat belt including first and second ends; first means for orientating portions of the seat belt relative to the seat; second means for moving the seat belt away from the seat to encourage the occupant""s entry onto the seat and for thereafter manipulating the seat belt about the seated occupant so that a portion of the seat belt forms a lap belt about the seated occupant and wherein other portions of the seat belt form two relatively criss-crossed shoulder belt segments of seat belt in front of the seated occupant.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.